Sweet Kiss
by Lykan Youko
Summary: Kevin desea escaparse del colegio, Doble D lo descubre e intenta detenerlo. [KevEdd]


Kevin estaba totalmente aburrido, el colegio era aburrido. Mientras esperaba impaciente a que la campana del receso sonara no pudo evitar desviar su mirada a cierto tonto. El Doble Tonto tan increíblemente nerd, disfrutando de la estúpida clase, tomando estúpidas notas y hasta sonriendo! Eran realmente lo opuesto, y aun así… aun así se perdía en sus ojos, son su estúpida y adorable sonrisa, y se preguntaba cómo se sentiría tocar la suave piel de sus manos…de sus labios. Kevin gruñó, cuando estaba aburrido su mente vagaba peligrosamente por rumbos que a el mismo le asustaban.

Cuando el receso tocó al fin, se levantó rápidamente y en vez de dirigirse a la cafetería como todos, se dirigió al jardín trasero del colegio sin mirar atrás, por lo que no se dio cuenta que un muchacho de gorro negro lo seguía apenas tratando de darle alcance.

Kevin ya había decidido escaparse del colegio. Había un lugar donde lo único que separaba al colegio de la libertad era una cerca de metal fácilmente escalable.

- Kevin! A dónde vas?! - Demonios, había sido descubierto. Se dio vuelta tratando de lucir inocente cuando se dio cuenta de quién era esa voz. Doble D.

- A ningún lado, tonto. Necesitas algo? - Kevin trató de actuar normal, pero el corazón le latía rápido y estaba totalmente seguro de que no podría fingir más tiempo.

- …ehh….- estaba sonrojado por alguna razón, quizá por correr detrás de él? - s-se te cayó esto. - estiro la mano en su dirección con su celular en ella. Se sintió un poco estúpido por semejante descuido.

- oops, gracias… - tomó su celular y no pudo evitar acariciar suavemente la mano de Doble D, dioses que era jodidamente suave y ligeramente fría. Él también se sonrojó un poco y simplemente quería salir corriendo de allí ahora con mejor motivo que solo aburrimiento. Rápidamente puso su celular en su bolsillo y simplemente se dio vuelta.

- v-vas a escaparte? - pregunto tímidamente Doble D. Kevin no tenia realmente el valor para darse la vuelta, pues sabía muy bien que Doble D lo miraba con reproche, y quizá, aun estando un poco lejos de su objetivo, podría lograr convencerlo de volver.

- Si, no se lo digas a nadie. - siguió derecho su camino sin voltear.

- N-no puedo permitirlo! Vuelve ahora mismo! - dijo firmemente mientras lo seguía.

-….Oblígame…- y sonrió para sus adentros, por supuesto que le gustaba molestar a Doble D, y realmente esperaba que hiciera algo más que solo hablar.

-…- Doble D realmente no sabía qué hacer para detenerlo. - L-le diré al maestro!

- …- Kevin sabía que Doble D era capaz, pero aun así no se detuvo y empezó a escalar la cerca con facilidad. - oh, en serio? - le contesto en tono burlón.

- Hablo en serio, Kevin, no te atrevas a…- pero fue demasiado tarde, Kevin había saltado al otro lado y aterrizado suavemente en el pasto. - Kevin!

Kevin se acomodo la gorra y siguió su camino pretendiendo no escuchar. Pero si Doble D lo hubiera visto hubiera descubierto que tenía una enorme sonrisa por alguna extraña razón.

- Kevin! Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! En serio le diré al maestro! - Doble D apenas pudo escalar la mitad de la cerca para poder llamar mejor a Kevin, obviamente no saltaría para ir tras de él. - Kevin!

Kevin se paro pensativo, decidió algo. Se dio la vuelta y volvió por el mismo lugar.

- Me alegra que lo reconsideraras. - Dijo Doble D mientras veía como Kevin estaba más cerca y se disponía a trepar la cerca de nuevo. - No es bueno escap-

Doble D no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería decir, pues solo sintió los labios de Kevin sobre los suyos. Y de un momento a otro su corazón latió a mil por hora.

Fue un beso torpe pero suave a la vez, un beso que duro poco, pero lo dejo con los ojos sumamente abiertos y totalmente sonrojado.

- …por favor no se lo digas a nadie… - dijo suavemente un Kevin igual de sonrojado pero con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

Doble D no pudo responder nada. Segundos después sintió un segundo beso, esta vez un poco más largo y en cierta forma más dulce. Sintió la lengua de Kevin acariciar sus labios, acto que provoco cerrara sus ojos y gimiera un poco, y mientras sentía a su corazón explotar pudo también sentir una suave brisa que los envolvió trayendo consigo algunas plumas blancas y llevándose la gorra de Kevin al suelo. Kevin no se movió, continuo con el beso y suavemente se separo de él. Ambos estaban sonrojados.

-…Tonto…- Fue lo último que Kevin susurro antes de dar un pequeño empujón a Doble D y hacerle caer suavemente al pasto del otro lado. Le dedicó una traviesa pero tímida sonrisa, tomo su gorra y salió corriendo de allí.

Doble D aun no podía reaccionar, y se quedo varios minutos allí tratando de procesar lo que había pasado.

Por su parte Kevin estaba temblando mientras corría hacia su bici, se sentía muy feliz pues había logrado probar esos hermosos y deliciosos labios, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía aterrado por lo que el otro estaría pensando. Subió a su bici y pedaleo con fuerza en dirección a su casa. Quizá no tendría el valor de volverlo a ver a la cara, pero aun así no se arrepentía de nada.

Llegó a su casa y se tiro a la cama como una adolescente intentando ocultar su bochorno en la almohada. Dio un gran suspiro y mentalmente se felicito a sí mismo por su valor. Segundos después sintió vibrar su celular. Lo sacó y vio el mensaje que le acaba de llegar, no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreje y volverse a felicitar si mismo mentalmente.

"_No se lo __diré__ a nadie. Pero a cambio, tienes que hacerlo otra vez.__"_

El número era desconocido, pero obviamente era de Doble D, y cuando intento guardar el número antes de responderle se dio cuenta de que había recibido un mensaje del mismo número momentos antes de que escapara de la escuela. Su sonrisa de alguna forma se hizo más grande.

"_Me gustas__"_

Pensó que quizá Doble D pretendía dejar su pequeña confesión en el anonimato, y nunca darse a conocer, pero después de lo sucedido quizá el también se dio el valor para hacer una locura aun mayor. Pensó en qué podía responderle.

En la escuela, ya en clase, Doble D aun sentía que su corazón iba a salirse, estaba muy nervioso. Y si solo había sido una broma para callarlo? Y si le decía que no, que no quería volver a besarlo ni nada? Doble D trataba de conservar la calma y se llevo un enorme susto cuando su celular vibró.

"Lo lamento, pero si quieres mas tendrás que salir a una cita conmigo. Te parece después de clases? Volveré para recogerte."

Doble D sonrió sonrojado, tratando de no ser tan evidente pues estaba en medio de clases. Minutos después llego otro mensaje y Doble D sonrió y se sonrojó aun más.

_"Tu también me gustas."_

-…Quien es? - preguntó Eddy detrás de él.

- NADIE! - gritó totalmente sonrojado y toda la clase se volteo a verlo.

Doble D escondió rápidamente su celular y rezó porque la clase terminara YA!

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Se que deberia estar haciendo los otros, pero... no pude resistirme. Espero sea de su agrado._

_La imagen pertenece a: aulauly . tumblr . com_

**_+LykanYouko+_**


End file.
